


Steve Rogers x Reader

by aliceloatheswonderland



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Home Cooking, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceloatheswonderland/pseuds/aliceloatheswonderland
Summary: Steve and Reader have been dating 6 months but due to missions they haven't had much time to spend alone together. They've never been intimate together before and with a full 7 days off of missions Reader is going to change that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Steve Rogers x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut and my first ever writing Steve. I hope you like it.

You and Steve had been dating almost 6 months now but due to missions you'd barely had any time to do coupley things. Sure you spent a lot of missions together but you both were against fooling around on the job.  
The two of you had been teased about being all business and no fun. It was kind of bothering you if you were honest. While it was true that Steve and you had yet to go further than heavy petting and dry humping you weren't worried and neither was he.

In saying that, you were getting increasingly more horny for him and you didn't really want to wait any longer.   
You had an apartment off compound, the both of you spent a lot of time there together. Being able to disconnect from the stress of the job was great. Evil villans willing all the Avengers had an entire week off. 7 whole days.  
Due to that you decided to all but demand 72 whole hours alone with Steve uninterrupted. He readily agreed to it. Sealing his agreement with the sweetest kiss. He always kissed you like you were the most treasured thing in the world.  
There was no doubt you were falling in love. God damnit you want to climb him like a tree.

The first night of your week off you went back to your place alone, much to Steve's unhappiness. But your place needed groceries and cleaning. A month's worth of dust awaited you.  
Luckily for you it didn't take too much to air out and dust your home. Once you had finished freshening things up and putting away your groceries you decided to do some meal prep so to speak. You were going to make an apple pie for your love and make a stew in the slow cooker. Before you went to bed you decided to put the bread maker on to make you guys fresh bread. 

The next morning you were showered, shaved and refreshed. Ready to seduce your man. You knew that once he saw what was for dinner, it wouldn't be too hard to woo him.  
It was almost time for Steve to arrive and all you needed to do was cook some potatoes then mash them and prepare the green veges.  
You had just finished chopping the potatoes and putting them into a pot of water when there was a knock on the door.  
Skipping happily to the door you opened it and were faced with your boyfriend carrying a duffel bag with his essentials and a bouquet of old fashioned roses, the ones that smell like an old lady. Your favourite.   
"Hey, beautiful" he leaned down and kissed you deeply. Giggling you ushered him inside, closing and locking the door behind you.  
"Are those for me?" you gestured to the flowers in his hand. "You bet, Babygirl" he smiled a beaming down at you.   
"Bringing me my favourite flowers. No wonder you're my best guy" He handed them to you, giving you a peck on the lips before you turned back into the kitchen "I'm gonna go put these in a vase, you go put your stuff in the bedroom and then if you're hungry I'll finish dinner" 

As you were cutting up the vegetables to steam just before dinner you felt Steve's arms wrap around you. He put his chin on top of your head and hummed "I missed you". You put your knife down and turned in his arms. Moving your hands up his chest and your arms around his neck "I missed you too, My Love.".

You moved your hands to his cheeks, holding his face in your hands. Softly you stroked your thumbs against his cheeks causing him to chose his eyes and hum. He was so beautiful.  
Standing up on your tippy toes you tried to reach his lips, but he was over a foot taller than you which made it difficult "Babyyy" you whined. He of course knew what you wanted and smiled, eyes still closed. Then he leaned down and then you could reach his lips.   
Meeting his lips the two of you kissed each other deeply, quickly slipping your tongues into each others mouths. After a few moments you pulled away causing Steve to try follow your lips. "I should finish dinner. You're going to love it. Now go watch tv or something while I finish up, hmm?"

Steve kissed your forehead and did just that but made sure he could still see you from where he sat. He loved watching you wriggle your hips and dance while you happily cooked. He loved these moments with you. All his stress melts away and he finds serenity.   
He sees you almost every day at work but it's not the same, here the two of you can be yourselves. Just Steve and y/n.

"Honey! Dinner is ready" you call, turning to find him already watching you with a fond smile on his face. Blushing under his gaze you put dinner on the table.  
The two of you enjoyed a lovely dinner together, sharing stories and funny anecdotes. Steve's eyes almost bust out of his head when you produced the Apple Pie. He smothered your face in kisses, murmuring about how lucky he was. 

After dinner and dessert the two of you changed into comfy clothes and cuddled together on the loveseat in your lounge. He had his arm around your shoulder and you had one on his knee. The two of you were watching some action movie he had on his list but you were hardly paying attention. His cologne mixed with his natural Steve smell was intoxicating to you. 

Keeping your eyes focused on the screen you stroked up and down his thigh, inching further and further up his thigh until your fingers brushed against the crotch of his sweat pants and the noticable bulge there. He made a barely perceptible sigh. Hearing that gave you more confidence to continue.   
On the next pass of your hand you softly dragged your fingers across his bulge, stroking it back and forth with just your fingertips before you went back to stroking his thigh. Steve buried his face in your hair and groaned as you repeated the motions several times, he was quickly hardening beneath your fingers.

Steve stilled your hand, pulling it up to his mouth and kissed it. "Babygirl you're killing me".  
"At least it will be a good death" you grinned. Getting up on your knees you turned to him and smiled. Steve pulled you into his lap so that you were straddling his lap. He kissed you softly, running his hands up and down your back "Are you sure about this? You don't have to"   
Kissing him back insistently you groaned "Stevie, if you are ready I'm ready". You started to smother his face in kisses. Kissing his cheeks, forehead, nose, eyebrows, anywhere your lips could land.

Steve let out a warm chuckle "I'm ready too, love" Standing abruptly, securing your legs around him. His large hands held you to him by gripping your butt cheeks as he walked. You moaned as he gripped his hands on your ass and wrapped your arms and legs around him tightly.  
He tried to place you on the bed but you giggled and refused to detach yourself from him. Steve smirked into your neck and started to tickle your sides. You shrieked and loosened your grip on him letting him place you on the bed.

Steve went to push you back on the bed and you shook your head. He was confused before you motioned him to the side of the bed "Sit here, I.. I really wanna taste you, Steve. I've thought about it so much" you heard a choked sound come from his throat, looking up at him you see him blushing. Maybe you had been too bold "We don't have to if I'm moving too fast we ca-" Steve stopped your rambling with a kiss, one that held more love than you thought could be conveyed through a kiss "Only if you let me return the favor after"  
It was your turn to blush but you readily agreed.

Standing from the bed you pulled off your shirt and pajama bottoms, revealing you completely naked in front of him. Moving to stand between his legs you urged him to take his shirt off. Steve's hand's moved to touch you but you took his hands in yours and kissed them as you knelt down between his legs. You untied the drawstring of his sweats and motioned for him to lift his hips. Now he was rid of his clothes too.

Knelt between his legs you were faced with Steve's swollen cock hard against his stomach. It wasn't as big as you had feared, maybe 8inches long and it was thick. His foreskin was intact which you were glad to see, knowing this made the head all the more sensitive. Licking your lips you shuffled closer, taking his cock in your hand. You stroked it a few times causing Steve to groan and swear under his breath.

Pulling his foreskin back gently you saw the glistening head of his cock. It was weeping delicious precum ready for you to taste. Moving his cock to your lips you wrapped your lips around the head and sucked softly, swirling your tongue around the head. "Oh y/n. Babygirl" Steve gripped the side of the bed, while he wasn't a virgin this was the first time he had ever had his cock in someones mouth. Even though you had barely done anything yet it was already the most amazing feeling.

You moaned in reply to his clear enjoyment. Pulling away from his cock for a moment you looked up at him, licking your lips "I can't wait to taste more of you, Stevie". You spat in your hand and stroked his cock again, pulling the foreskin back a bit, just as careful as before. Then you took him into your mouth again. Taking him as deep as you could go, you couldn't deepthroat but you would make do. Your hand gripped his cock at the base and you pumped it with the same rhythm as your mouth moved up and down his cock.  
He was leaking more pre into your mouth and you loved it, moaning around his cock you picked up speed and sucked harder.

Steve knew he was close to coming undone already. He tried to stop you so that he wouldn't cum yet but you just growled at him and redoubled your effort. Taking him in so deep that he hit the back of your throat. He let out a sound that sounded like a groan and a whine at the same time. Then your mouth was filling with his cum and you sucked it down greedily. Steve was panting as you pulled your mouth off of him. "christ babygirl that was amazing" he pulled you up off your knees and kissed you hungrily. He didn't care that he could taste himself on your lips.

Laying back on the bed you felt shy under his intense gaze. He was looking at you like a hungry man who hasn't eaten in days. Steve wasn't sure what part of you he wanted to touch first but he decided on your breasts. Running his hands up your sides his hands meet the underside of your breasts, he always knew you had large breasts but holding them in his hands he was in awe. 

"They're so soft" he remarked as he squeezed your breasts gently in his hands. Bringing his thumb up to rub over your nipples, when this elicited a moan from you he kept repeating the motion. Your moans increased in volume as he started to pinch and squeeze your nipples, pulling on them slightly as he did. "So sensitive, Sweetheart. Do you like it when I play with your nipples?" you couldn't help yourself from moaning wantonly, your voice coming out higher pitched "Yes baby yes. Please"  
As if knowing exactly what you were begging for he got to his knees on the bed and pulled your legs over his shoulders. Your hot wet heat at his face and body dangling so your head barely touched the bed. 

Enticed by the scent of you he held your hips and licked your pussy back and forth a few times, gathering up your juices. He groaned at your taste, you were sweet and salty. Better than he ever imagined a pussy to taste. "You taste so good. I could feast on you all day" he murmured into your mound.   
Steve dove into your pussy licking and sucking everything he could. He sucked on your labia, licking up all your juices. You were moaning and swearing beneath him struggling to find a hold on the bed as he pleasured you. Seemingly pleased with the sounds you were making Steve closed his lips around your clit and sucked on it while his tongue slipped over your clit and in between your clit hood over and over again.  
Your back arched and you moaned loudly as your hips spasmed, you came hard. That didn't stop Steve, he held you tighter. Increasing the strength and speed of his attentions on your clit he was ruthless, he dragged another orgasm out of you seconds after the first and after that another.  
You screamed his name on the last orgasm and he helped you slip from his shoulders. You lay twitching beneath him panting and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Seeing you so vulnerable and free he was honored that you let him see this part of you. Under the fearsome battle maiden that fought by his side was this beautiful angel and she was his.

Catching your breath you noticed Steve staring down at you intensely, you made grabby hands at him and croaked out a "come here". Steve smiled, his face glistening with your cum and moved on top of you. Leaning on his elbows at the side of your head he kissed you sweetly, you could taste yourself on his lips and it was delicious. Wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist you couldn't stop yourself from grinding into him. He was hard again, because of course he was. The super soldier refractory period is short.

"Stevie I need you please" you whined into his neck. He kissed the side of your head "Alright babygirl alright" pulling back he looked down at you and wordlessly conveying what he needed. you slapped your arm on the bed to your left "top drawer" you said with a whine.  
Leaning over he got a condom out of the drawer, opening the packet and rolling the condom down his cock. He moved back over you and rubbed his cock against your aching pussy causing your hips to buck. "Please Stevie. I need you. Make love to me, please" you begged, not caring how desperate you sounded.

"I could never say no to you, Babygirl" Positioning himself at your soaked entrance. Steve slowly pressed into you, you were tight so he went slowly, easing himself in a little then pulling out and easing in a little more on the way back in. Eventually he filled you completely, your walls were fluttering around him already and you were moaning with almost every breath. He waited patiently for you to adjust to him, cooing sweet words and praises into your ear as he kissed your neck. Your hips bucked and you came aroud his cock surprising him as he hadn't even started moving yet.  
He pulled back and looked down at you and your flushed face "My beautiful sensitive girl. I'm going to make you cum on my cock over and over" he groaned as he started to move slowly in and out of you. 

This was making love, everything you had ever imagined. Steve was looking at you with such love and adoration it was almost over whelming. You pulled him down onto you and buried your face in his neck moving your hips to meet his thrusts, your hips stuttered and your pussy clenched down on his cock hard as you came again. At this point only incoherent moans and praises were coming from your mouth.  
Steve started to pump his hips a little faster and harder, burying his face in your neck, kissing and sucking on it. You couldn't contain the high pitched moan that came from your throat as he picked up speed, your eyes rolling back in your head as the two of you moved against each other fervently.   
Steve started to pound into you now, almost instantly pushing you over the edge again. You clinged to him tightly as you came hard. Steve who's moans had been quiet were now not so quiet. He groaned and pounded into you harder now, his own moans mixing with your chorus of high pitched whines and moans.   
"Come on babygirl, cum for me one more time, come on sweetheart" he groaned in your ear as he chased his own release. "I c-cant. I cant" you cried out.  
"Yes you can, you can. Cum for me, y/n please"

The two of you clinged to each other, hips working against each other as the two of you neared your shared end. Your body went rigid as your orgasm quickly approached, Steve noticing and feeling you clench down on his cock leaned back and grabbed your hips. He pumped into you hard and fast, his gaze on your face and the pleasure coursing through your features.  
Your pussy clenched around his cock almost painfully hard as you came even harder than before. The wet sound of Steve fucking you hard, his grunts and your moans filled the room. His hips stuttered as he came, the after shocks of your orgasms milking his cock for everything he had.

Steve held you to him and rolled on to his back so you were laying on his chest. The pants of you two filled the room for a few minutes while the two of you calmed down. Steve gently trailed his fingers up and down your back causing you to shiver. You mumbled against his chest exhausted "I lub you steeb and not jus cause the sex was great" Steve chuckled and kissed the top of your head "I love you too, y/n"

The two of you eventually caught your breath and decided to clean up before falling asleep. You tried to stand and walk unassisted but Steve had all but fucked the legs out from under you.  
After the two of you were cleaned up and rehydrated you both crawled under the blankets and cuddled up together. Steve had his chest to your back, the big spoon to your little spoon.

As Steve fell asleep he knew there was nowhere else he'd rather be and nobody else he's rather have in his arms. He could take on the world with you by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism would be amazing, I really tried my best. I hope you liked it.


End file.
